Dark Secrets
by ShootingStar103
Summary: Cain Hargreaves. Renown surgeon, 18 year old prodigy. That's who a lot people see when they meet this extraordinary teenager. Only a few people actually know the dark secrets Cain harbors deep in his soul... One of them is a man named Riff.


**I don't own Godchild :3 Please tell me if you see any typos! Although I proofread my work I sometimes miss some really obvious mistakes... XP Thanks!**

_Chapter 1._

Cain quietly opened the door.

"Mary?" he called out softly. He sighed when he saw that his little sister was still asleep. Cain walked across the lush carpet to Mary's bed with feline-like grace and pecked her softly on the cheek. He set a note on the elegant white drawer next to her crimson canopy bed.

_Mary, I left your lunch on the table. Remember to behave yourself when your tutor comes. Call me if anything strange happens. I'll come home around 11:00, this week's going to be extremely busy. _

_ Love_

_ -Your brother_

Cain left Mary's room and closed the door behind him. The teenager picked up his business case as he left the house. Cain pulled out his car keys from his suit's pocket with ease and unlocked his sleek black BMW. He threw his case onto the leather seat beside him and started up the car's engine. It took him about 15 minutes to reach his workplace. The glass doors immediately slide open for Cain and the moment he set foot in the hospital he was greeted with a cool and sterile atmosphere. He nodded at Jizabel, his half-sister as she walked by. The white haired woman returned the nod as she hastily walked into the operation room.

After a long day at work, Cain was eager to return home. When he arrived at his house, he stumbled into his bedroom, barely managed to make it to his bed. He almost collapsed, but he somehow managed to stand upright. When Cain hit his bed, he was asleep. This was the same routine for Cain for the entire week.

Cain sat up breathing heavily and massaged his temples. It was the same nightmare and it always ended the same way with his father cackling and forcing him to watch all of his loved ones either turn against him or die. He angrily wiped away his tears. For goodness' sake he was eighteen years old and he was still crying like a baby. Sometimes he wished that there would be someone to comfort him. Cain stretched his arms up to the ceiling and yawned. He slowly got out of bed and walked into the dining room. He found that Mary was already there, eating warm pancakes that she had made.

"Good morning Mary."

"Morning brother," Mary mumbled as she daintily cut her pancake.

"Are there any for me?" Cain gave her a mischievous smile. His sister rolled her eyes.

"Of course my _dear_ brother, how could I forget? They're over there," she pointed at the stack of pancakes on the other side of the table.

"Uh-uh, have you been taught that rolling one's eyes is not proper etiquette?" Cain shook his finger infront of the girl's face as he leaned forward teasingly. Mary raised an eyebrow.

"Have you learned that shaking one's finger infront of another person is improper etiquette?" Mary fired back. Cain just chuckled and ruffled the blond's hair.

"Hey!" she whined and tried to flattened her hair. She gave Cain a ferocious scowl.

"After breakfast do you want to come to the park with me? It's Saturday so you don't have school," the black haired male grinned. Mary's blue eyes lit up as she clasped her hands together.

"Absolutely!" she cried out of joy and ran up to her brother and hugged him around his waist. Cain laughed and hugged her back.

Cain had never seen Mary eat this fast. She was shoveling the pancakes into her mouth like a homeless man who hadn't eaten for ages.

"Mary, slow down, you'll choke."

"No I wo-" Mary broke into a coughing fit.

"I told you, eat slower," Cain ordered. Mary sighed.

Mary managed to finish her share of her pancakes before Cain had even started on his second pancake.

"Hurry up brother!"

"I prefer to take my time when I eat, thank you very much."

"We don't have all day!"

"Mary!" Cain's glared at his sister, who squeaked.

"Sorry brother," she yelped and scrambled out of the room.

"Finally, some peace," Cain sighed as he finished the last of his breakfast.

When Cain finally finished his pancakes, he put on his coat and shoes.

"Mary, let's walk to the park," he called. He watched his sister skip towards him. Mary shoved her running shoes on and opened the door.

Mary laughed and ran around the park, chasing butterflies and looking at flowers. Cain watched her with a sad smile. If only he could take her to the park every day. The male suddenly started to sway. Cain brought his hand to his forehead and grimaced. He remembered that he had only a few hours of sleep and the pancakes that he ate this morning was the only things he ate for the past 2 days besides a chocolate bar. When he was about to fall, somebody wrapped his arms around Cain's chest, steadying him. Cain's eyes widened and he squirmed out of the person's grasp.

"I'm sorry sir, but you looked unwell so I thought that you would require assistance."

Cain's breath caught in his throat when he looked at the tall white-haired man standing infront of him. Why did he feel like he's seen the man before?

"Thank you, but I'm fine," and with that, Cain rushed away.

"Come on Mary, let's go home."

"Aww... but we just got here!" she protested. Cain dragged the confused girl out of the park.


End file.
